I'm a Monk GET ME 'OUTA HERE
by MelOta
Summary: I'm a celeb but with the xioalin crew. vote who you want to do the trials and later vote people of i't can't work without you people Plese R&R. Ryan used with premision from UXD.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a Monk get me out of here!**

**With you hosts Miles (Me) and John! (my brother Sugermakesmeangery)**

**Cheesy music**

"Well here is the first episode of…" said Miles

"I'M A MONK GET ME OUT OF HERE!" they said together

**With our contestants**

**Omi**

**Raimundo Peredosa**

**Kimiko Tohomiko**

**Clay Bailey**

**Dojo Kano-cho-cho**

**Lotus**

**Wuya**

**Jack Spicer**

**Chase Young**

**Ryan Young**

Now all the Monks met at the temple looking forward to see who would be coming. Now everyone knows that all in human elemental powers are not to be used in camp or at a trial unless told so.

First to arrive is…

Name: Omi

Age: 9

Height: 3ft

Weight: How the hell am I supposed to know?

Special item: Poko the handheld game

Omi headed into the mane hall were he shook hands with Miles and then John and made his way to the big dining table and began to wonder about the strange texture of a cookie.

The second person arrived…

Name: Raimundo Peredosa

Age: 15

Height: 5'4ft

Weight: Um… 250lbs?

Special item: Ninja Fred

Raimundo did a couple of poses for the camera and all the fan girls (who fainted) Raimundo slowly walked into the mane hall were he shook hands with Miles and John and was quick to run to the table and have a scone.

The next…

Name: Kimiko

Age: 14

Height: 4'11ft

Weight: I'm not a perv

Special item: Make up

Kimiko took on pose for the camera and the fan boys (who whistled) Kimiko entered the mane hall were she hugged Miles and kissed him on the cheek and she hugged John. She walked to the table hugged Omi and gave Raimundo a Hi-five.

Next…

Name: Clay

Age: 16

Height: 6ft

Weight: 379lbs

Special item: Lasso

Clay waved to the camera and walked slowly into the hall and shook hands with Miles and John. He walked over to the table and took all the sandwiches and started eating them.

Next…

Name: Dojo

Age: 1560

Height: 2ft or 40ft

Weight: Couldn't lift

Special item: Master Fung rubber duck.

Dojo did a pose making the camera crew and everyone else puke. Dojo frowned and slithered into the hall. He shook Miles' hand but John just lobbed him into the punch bole.

Next…

Name: Lotus

Age: 16

Height: 5'11ft

Weight: 340lbs

Special item: Hair jell

Lotus did a pose for the camera and all the girls who were waking up fainted again. He walked in to the mane hall he shook Miles' hand and gave him a manly hug and the same with John. He hugged Kimiko and took a kebab and nibbled it.

Now…

Name: Wuya

Height: 5'9

Weight: Never found out

Special item: Grapes

Wuya did a pose for the camera and all the boys who were waking up fainted again. She walked into the hall and completely ignored Miles and John and strutted over to the snack bar and helped her self to some wine.

Next…

Name: Jack

Height: 5'2

Weight: Don't want to know

Special item: Portable night light

Jack entered and ignored the cameras and walked straight in and just pulled us funny faces and walked away to the table.

And now

Name: Chase

Height: 6'11

Weight: The weighing scales broke

Special item: 1 tin of low man lone soup

Chase simply walked by and looked at Miles and John and punched them flying into the background.

Last but not least…

Name: Ryan

Height: 5'11

Weight: Still broken

Special item: none

Ryan walked waved to the cameras and walked into the hall only straight away have to help Miles and John up.

All the monks chatted away and were slowly made to walk to two helicopters were Dojo, Jack, Kimiko and Omi got in one and all the rest got in the other.

**Jack interview **

"I really hope were not jumping out of the helicopter I hope were on land and doing something else… I hate heights."

**Normal**

The other helicopter with everyone else in it they landed in an open field Mat the safety instructor told them how to wear a harness and that they are to tell the others when they meet at camp.

"Man I hope Omi'll come back with a head from what ever he is doing now!" said Clay looking up.

"Yea he will, just have faith." said Raimundo patting him on the back.

Mat led them to an island a really small one in the middle of a lake it had a wooden bridge so they could walk onto it. The whole team walked onto the empty cramped island and at the end of the island was a large canoe. The bridge behind them collapsed and fell into the water.

"This is bull shit." Whispered Lotus under his breath

A peace of paper was on the island and on it said "Canoe to the other side of the lake all in one of them just carry on walking straight and you will come to camp. Wuya read the statement out loud and all 6 of them crammed them selves a board and tried to row the boat along but they capsized and had to start again. It only took them five attempts and they had reached the other side. They walked until they came to a nice camp it had 12 beds and an extra 2 up in a tree house there was a nice campfire in the middle of a circle shaped log around it. There was a small hut which is were they could make requests and they could confess any thing they needed to say they could say it. There was a water fall were they could have a shower and that was it except a walk way were they could go to trials.

**Meanwhile**

"The helicopter flew above the island were they would land but not in a way any of them were expecting." Said Miles

**There**

"Oh my god were not jumping are we!" said Jack covering his eyes.

"Yes we are," said one of the instructors your each going to be tied to one of us and we are going to free fall and let out are parachute and float directly on the island."

Oh, I can't do it; I don't think I can do it." Complained Jack

"Do not worry Spicer we are with the masters at this thing." Said Omi trying to stop Jack crying

"What if something goes wrong!" said Jack moaning more while being strapped to his instructor.

"You're starting to scare me now!" said Dojo and Kimiko together

First was Omi. He was just smiling with his eyes closed so he could not see how high they were. His instructor leapt out the plain with Omi strapped to him. They fell at high speeds, soon the parachute came out and they safely drifted back down again. Kimiko was next Kimiko screamed as the instructor jumped out the helicopter. They two landed safely.

"How do they do it!" screamed Jack

**Kimiko interview**

"It's actually really easy and fun, I bet you Jack won't do it though!"

**Normal**

"Dojo you're next!" said the instructor.

"Well, it's me wish me luck." Dojo jumped out the plain freely as he could fly he had a listening devise in his ear. "Dojo, it's time to glide!" said the instructor threw the ear peace. Dojo slowly flew back down onto dry land.

**Omi and Dojo interview**

"Jack is most defiantly not going to do it." Said Omi

"Yea you can say that again." Said Dojo

**Normal**

"OH MY DEAR GOD!" shouted Jack.

"Are you going to do it Jack." Said the last instructor

"Yea, I suppose I should."

"Okay Jack just close your eyes and relax…" Jack closed his eyes the instructor secretly tied himself to Jack and jumped out the plane. Jack opened his eyes and started to scream. They soon landed on the ground safely.

**Jack interview**

"Wow that was just amazing."

**Normal**

They walked to camp were they met up with the others.

**With our hosts**

"Well now that is all we have time for." Said John

"Yes and who do you want to face the first bush tucker trial!" said Miles

"All you need to do is in your review you just need to put the name of the person you want to do it in your review." Said John

"Well we'll see you next time and remember you need to review because if you don't this can not continue." Said Miles

"BYE!" they said together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well here is the second episode of I'M A MONK GET ME 'OUTTA HERE!"

**With your contestants**

**Omi**

**Raimundo**

**Kimiko **

**Clay**

**Dojo**

**Lotus **

**Wuya**

**Jack**

**Chase **

**Ryan**

**In the studio**

"It's only there first day in the jungle and there already complaining!" said Miles

**In Camp**

**Jack interview**

"There is no bloody toilet paper! We use leaves people!

**Ryan and Kimiko interview **

"SOMONE STOP JACK COMPLANING!" shouted Ryan and Kimiko together

**Raimundo interview**

"Shit! I forgot to bring the mirror!" shouted Raimundo trying to look at his hair

**Kimiko interview**

"Damn I forgot the sun screen." Laughed Kimiko

**Wuya and Chase interview**

"Can we have a muzzle, to shut Jack up with." Said Wuya and Chase nodded to agree

**Studio**

"As you can see most of the complaints have one thing in common." Said John

"Yes, most of them is about stuff they have forgotten." Said Miles

"Actually, no it isn't." said John

"Most of them have swearing in them!" said Miles

"No!" shouted John "There complaints about Jack!"

**Camp**

"Guys is that a spider!" shouted Jack across the camp, Lotus walked up to Jack and looked were he was pointing

"Umm… Jack that's a bush!" said Lotus

"No! In the bush!" said Jack petrified

"You're just paranoid!" said Lotus

"Fine just as long as I'm at the opposite end of camp to it!" shouted Jack at Lotus

**Lotus interview**

"Can I have a gun? So I can SHOOT JACK THREW THE HEAD WITH IT!"

**Jack interview**

"There is like a huge spider (as big as a golf ball) it gives me the creeps, I bet it is poisonous." (Isn't)

**Camp**

"Guys since I'm the team leader," said Clay "Me and Rai are having the tree house bed, Omi and Kimiko are sharing a bunk, so are Chase and Wuya and Ryan and Dojo. Jack, you get the bed at the far side of camp." said Clay pointing at the place furthest away from the camp fire.

**Clay interview**

"I only put Jack far away so maybe we won't hear his constant whining and screaming!" said Clay

**Camp**

Miles and John walked into camp and everyone rounded round the fire as we announced who was doing the first trial.

"Right, the public have decided the person to face the first trial is…

Kimiko! We'll see you in 5 minutes." John and Miles walked out of camp.

"I can't believe it is me." Whispered Kimiko into Lotus' ear

"I thought it would 'av been Jack." Whispered Lotus

The whole camp said bye to Kimiko as she headed for her first trial.

"Hello Kimiko!" said Miles

"Hello." Said Kimiko looking at a large coffin

"How are you." Said John

"I've been better." She said

"Well, you have arrived at the CREEPY CATACOMB!" said Miles

Kimiko stepped into the coffin in her bikini

"Each minute you stay in there you get a star for camp, 3, 2, 1 go!" said John

The door closed and plunged Kimiko into pitch blackness

_Maggots were added_

Kimiko didn't seem to notice much that she had been joined

She screamed

"Did you add worms!" she shouted

"No, there maggots." Miles replied

"Even worse" she said

"That is one star for camp." Said Miles

_Water was added with an eel_

She screamed really loud. Miles and John coved there ears.

"EEL!" she screamed

"That is two stars" said John

_Water spiders added_

"SPIDERS!" she screamed, to take her mind off it she started to hum.

"That is three stars, keep it up." Said Miles

_Saw dust added_

"What was that." She said

"That is… well we can't tell you."

She screamed

"WHAT IS IT?!"

"That is four stars" said John

_Water and another eel_

"Was that another eel, or was that just water."

"No, there is an eel there." Said Miles

She screamed

"Fifth star you're doing great!" said Miles

_Crocodile added_

"CROCODILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, she wriggled like crazy

"Sixth star" said John

"I'M A MONK GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she screamed

Mathew came and freed her from the coffin

"Do think you could have gone on longer." Said Miles

"No! I couldn't you put a crocodile in there!" she said

She walked back to camp happy with what she got

Ever body was waiting for her except Chase who was nowhere to be found.

"I got six!" she said

Most people cheered except Jack

**Jack interview**

"Kimiko told us what the trial was right; I know I could have got 10/10, defiantly."

**Studio**

Everyone was laughing

"10/10 that is amazing." Said Miles whipping a tear of laughter from his eye

"No way could jack have even got one!" laughed John

"Back to normal, now remember to review with the person who you want to do the next trial!"

"GOODBYE!"


End file.
